


And I’ll have another one of those..!

by Perennial99



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Action, Allisaac, Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Beta Isaac, Beta Liam, Comfort, F/M, Love, ScottXReader - Freeform, Stydia, Tamara Monroe - Freeform, Teen Wolf, angel - Freeform, beta theo, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial99/pseuds/Perennial99
Summary: I renamed this story from ScottXReader.4 years after the end of season 6, Scott and the entire pack are back in Beacon Hills, slowly establishing their lives as people with actual careers. The reader is the daughter of a friend of Melissa's, who comes to live with her and Scott. They'll fall in love, but there's a lot more stuff going on at the same time.Also, Both I and my sister are writing this story!:) ENJOY
Relationships: Allisaac - Relationship, ChrisXMelissa, ScottXReader, stydia - Relationship
Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970746
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	1. Homecoming

"Mom, what's that girl's name again?" Scott yelled over to Melissa, who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "It's Y/n Y/l/n, Scott. And it would do you real good not to forget it again."

Scott grinned and shouted back his agreement to his mom. "Y/n......" He softly rolled the name around on his tongue. it sounded so.... new. And beautiful. he hoped Y/n was fun.

It had been three weeks since Scott had been back, along with Lydia and Allison and Stiles from their respective universities. College life was over, now it was job and stuff. Lydia of course, immediately started doing research in some mathematical stuff. Allison had got into archery, but she kept that as her part time job only, choosing to become an artist instead. And Stiles was with the Police now.

As for Scott, he was working with Deaton.

Melissa knocked on his door, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Y/n's here. Go pick up her bags and say hi." She told him.

Scott leapt off the bed and almost ran towards the door. Mel laughed, shaking her head. They both were excited for a new member being added to the family, but Scott was making it a little too obvious.

The door opened to a young bright eyed girl, smiling shyly. Hi, she smiled a little brighter as her eyes met Scott. He beamed back at her.

"Welcome home, Y/n! We have been waiting for you! Here, let me get that for you." He grinned, then bent down to pick her bags.

Y/n tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled, thanking Scott softly. Then she turned and gave a little wave to Melissa.

"Hi, Mrs. Mcall. I am so grateful that you let me stay here, I really hope it won't be any trouble".

Mel rolled her eyes again, and then came forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Y/n gasped, then laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh shut up you little thing, firstly, call me Melissa, or Mel like you used to when you were a kid! And secondly, this is your home now, get used to it." Melissa pressed a little kiss to Y/n's forehead, before pulling her into the living room with her, where she made her sit down next to her. Scott was back after dropping off Y/n's luggage. He sat opposite her too.

"So, how was the journey, Y/n?" Mel asked.

"Oh it was absolutely delightful! I saw so many things on the way over! There was this puppy and omg you won't even believe it but it was so cute I-" Y/n blushed and then gave them both a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble off sometimes..." She laughed softly, tucking her hair back.

Scott laughed along with her, but he couldn't understand why there was a weird feeling in his chest as he heard that sweet laugh and saw those shy eyes. Almost as if... he was having butterflies in his chest! Eh, probably ate too much in the morning, he told himself.

Melissa grinned. "Trust me, I do the same. Tell me about the puppy."

Y/n laughed and launched back into her story about the very cute puppy. They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon talking and laughing, and Melissa eventually told Scott Y/n's background story too. She was the daughter of the doctor who had been killed in an accident, Dr. Hilliard, when by some supernatural force, hundreds of moths had launched onto her car. Scott remembered. That had happened just a few years ago, when another villain had threatened the safety of Beacon Hills.

Y/n looked just a little bit uncomfortable discussing all of this. Scott decided not to press the matter, and changed the topic.

Later on he learned from Mel that Y/n was a single child, and her dad was a stranger Dr. Hilliard had met and had a one-night stand with, but never met again. She had gone to some college to study medicine, but had now transferred here to Beacon Hills and joined clinical work in the hospital. Mel was pretty excited about that part.

As night fell, Y/n smiled while she unpacked her stuff. Scott was a pretty cute, fun guy, it seemed. And Mel? Well, Mel had always been like a second mom to her. She hoped she would have fun with them both.


	2. New Friends

The next day, Scott introduced Y/n to the rest of the pack when they all met at the Cafe nearby. Lydia and Allison were pretty sweet, but when Stiles heard that Y/n didn't have her parents, he laughed softly and leaned in to wrap her in a hug.

"At this rate, we will be soon having our own entire Avengers team, complete with the sad backstories." He whispered as Y/n hugged him back. She smirked.

"I am assuming you'd want to be our Tony Stark then?" She grinned at him.

"EVERY one would want to be Tony Stark, kiddo, but right now the only thing we have close to him is Lydia," Stiles replied cheekily. "You can be Peter Parker though. You're younger than everyone here, and cute."

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ignore her, Y/n," She said. "Stiles is the group joker". Stiles gave her major heart eyes and a goofy smile at that.

Allison grinned. "OOH! I KNOW! By that classification, I am Natasha because I am a human badass, and Lydia is the Scarlet Witch because-Oh."

She abruptly cut off though when Scott and Stiles gave her very pointed stares telling her to shut up. Y/n didn't know! They had to be careful around her!

Y/n grinned though. "Oh yeah, I can see why. The red hair is pretty obvious."

"Strawberry blonde." Stiles piped up immediately, making everyone yell in unison, "Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isaac came back two days after. 

Y/n tried not to gasp audibly at the extremely handsome, rosy-cheeked boy with multiple scarves around his neck and a black leather jacket, but when he smirked at her, she was pretty sure she failed. She immediately looked down and tried to hide her face with her hair. 

Melissa hugged him too. It seemed to Y/n that she had a real love for hugging people to their deaths. Not that she minded at all! Melissa was the closest thing she had to a mom now, and Y/n seriously missed her mom. 

Later when Isaac had set up his residence in Scott's room again since Y/n was living in his old room, he looked at Scott with an expression of absolute delight. 

"So you're telling me, that we have that 'femme chaude' living with us now?" 

Scott looked at him with a funny expression. 

"Okay, firstly, your french accent is terrible." Isaac gave him a wounded expression at that. Scott continued, ignoring him.

"And secondly, I literally have no idea what it means."

Isaac smirked. "Learn french, Scotty. It's the language of loveeeee--"

He stopped when the door opened and Y/n came inside. She blushed heavily when her eyes met Isaac, and he grinned back at her. Scott watched as her expression changed to a lost one, and she looked confused for a second before he got off the bed and came to her, smiling softly. 

"Hey, you needed something?" 

Y/n tore away her eyes from Isaac and blushed again. "Oh, I'm sorry I-I just wanted to know if you have any extra blankets. I tend to get cold at night...." She trailed off. 

Behind him, Isaac whispered almost audibly. "I could keep you warm if you want." 

Scott whirled around to give him the death glare. Y/n's eyes had widened, and she hastily stumbled out of the room. 

Isaac laughed at Scott's annoyed expression. 

"Oh come on! She has a crush on me! And she IS pretty cute!" 

Scott said nothing, but as he walked past Isaac to get some blankets from the wardrobe, he smacked him hard on the back of the head, accompanied with a highly self-satisfied smirk. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Once upon a Bad dream..

Y/n screamed as the man stabbed her yet again, driving his knives deep into those same two points on her back. Blood dripped down her skin onto the muddy Earth. 

Y/n screamed again.

And suddenly, she woke up. 

For a moment, her brain struggled to grasp reality, like a fish trying to breathe out of water. She grabbed the blanket, pulled it up to her chin, and sat trembling in the dark. The dream. It was just a dream. 

And yet, her back was hurting in those exact two points. 

Y/n curled in on herself, her body trembling with sobs as she relived the horror and pain of the nightmare that had threatened her moments ago. Her pillow was soaked with sweat and tears, as was her face. 

Isaac woke up from his light sleep. He was pretty sure he had heard someone crying. Actually, he still could. He frowned, then looked over at Scott, who was in deep sleep. Isaac decided not to wake him up. He was sure the crying was either Melissa or Y/n, though he doubted the probability of the former. 

After checking on Scott, Isaac quietly got out of bed and walked into the corridor. He followed the muffled sobs, eventually finding himself at Y/n's door. 

Knock knock. 

"Y/n...?" Isaac called softly.

Y/n gasped. How had Isaac heard her? Had she been so loud? She quickly wiped away the tears and cleared her throat silently. "I'm okay! I'm really fine!" She replied feebly.

"But, I didn't ask if you were? Though why were you crying? Y/n? Open the door. Now." Isaac said in a somewhat authoritative tone but not enough to sound rude.

Y/n opened the door to find Isaac, with his hair ruffled, standing with his mouth open as if he were expecting to persuade her more. She quickly looked down when she realised she was openly gawking at his plump lips. 

Isaac stared at her. So she HAD been crying! Her nose was pretty red, which to Isaac was pretty cute. 

"I.. uh... I'm fine, really. Just a bad dream, I guess. Sorry, I woke you up...But really, I am totally fine, see?" She attempted at laughter to show nonchalance, but her smile vanished as soon as it had appeared. 

She expected him to nod at her and leave her be or say a few words and then go back. What she was not expecting, was for the boy to engulf her in a bear hug. 

Y/n gratefully began to hug him back when his fingers pressed on the sore spots on her back. 

"Ow!" She cried out in pain. 

"What?!" Isaac hastily pulled back a little to ask her.

"Um...it hurts. M-my back hurts." She replied quietly.

Isaac was confused. "Are you on your periods?" He asked. 

Y/n shook her head. 

"No no. Just... In my dream, you know..? This man was stabbing me in the back, and it still hurts." 

Isaac raised his eyebrows as far up as they would go. He knew Y/n had no idea about supernatural stuff, but this seemed like the beginning of one. He would have to tell Scott about it in the morning. Right now, however, there was a crying girl in front of him, and she was his priority.

"Tell me about your dream? " He questioned her softly. Y/n shrugged casually, obviously intent on trying to play it cool. She smiled, inviting him in. 

"I saw that I was on the ground and this man, couldn't see his face. He was continuously stabbing me on two particular spots on my back. Eh, saw too many horror movies, didn't I?" She laughed, before continuing. "I woke up, and it's still hurting. Maybe just a physical manifestation of what I dreamed or something...?"

Isaac said nothing. He just wrapped an arm around Y/n and brought her to sit with him on the floor, next to the bed. 

Then he started telling her jokes in a soft voice, although none of them as flirty as they would have been normally. 

As the first light of dawn filtered in through the thin curtains, Isaac looked down halfway between telling Y/n about French girls and their amazing kissing styles and realized that she was no longer listening. Instead, he found her sleeping with her head on his chest and arms loosely around his abdomen. He smiled at the soft face of Y/n, lit up by the morning rays, and he brushed her hair out of her face before laughing softly at the extreme unoriginality of it. 

He picked Y/n into his muscular arms and put her lightly on the bed. 

He stared at her a moment longer before he soundlessly closed her door and went back to his and Scott's room to gain as much sleep as he could now.

Isaac slept till evening that day.


	4. FIRST SIGNS OF DANGER

The gang met up again so that Isaac could meet up with everyone too. Y/n found it hard to control her laughter when Allison, as soon as she saw him, took off a heel and came rushing towards him with it raised in her hand, immediately beginning an assault on the poor guy.

"OW! OW! STOP ALLISON! This is worse than when you stabbed me....20 times....with knives! Scott, save me!"

"You-left-with-MY-dad!" Allison had screamed, punctuating each word with another hit at Isaac. It had been a highly enjoyable moment for everyone else.

Isaac had smirked as he finally got to hug her. "I didn't know you were so kinky, Al." He had remarked loudly. 

Stiles had made a gagging sound behind Y/n. 

That night, as they lay cuddling, Y/n had questioned him about it, but Isaac had just grinned and said he would tell her later. It had become almost a daily occurrence for him to spend the nights in Y/n's room. She had become close with both Scott and Isaac pretty soon, but while Scott tended to be quieter with his show of affection and care, Isaac was the more upfront one.

Both she and Isaac had decided not to share Y/n's nightmares with anyone else yet. "Crying over bad dreams is pretty embarrassing, you know?" She had grinned sheepishly, though Isaac had hastened to assure her that it really is not.

But anyway, he respected her wishes and instead chose to help her by cuddling with her every night, something which greatly seemed to calm her fears. Alas, it also made her crush on him just that much stronger.

"Allison, I had a question for you."

Allison glanced over from the book she was reading. All three of them, Lydia, Allison, and Y/n were sprawled across her bed, Lydia painting her nails a crimson red, which suited her to perfection. Y/n wished sometimes that she was gay, or even Bi. She was almost jealous of Stiles for having such an absolute goddess for a girlfriend.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Allison raised her eyebrow. The nickname she had for Y/n was just her way of showing affection to her. She thought of Y/n more as her little sister.

"Do you have some kind of history with Isaac? I mean... if that's not too impertinent of a question...." Y/n asked her nervously. Allison burst out laughing, and Lydia smiled.

"You talk in such a cute way, babe!" She grinned. "But yes, Isaac and I dated each other a few years ago, though we broke up when he went to France with MY Dad and left ME behind!" Allison sounded very indignant.

Lydia and Y/n burst out laughing at Allison's angry expression. Y/n stopped though when Allison smirked at her.

"But of course, he has eyes out for you now Y/n, doesn't he? And you for him?" She asked her cheekily, and Lydia giggled.

"Oh come on Al, don't tease her so much!" Lydia laughed as Y/n blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear again. This was her nervous tick, perhaps.

"No-I mean-yes-I just have a little crush-" Y/n struggled with words, ultimately resorting to embarrassed laughter.

"Everyone knows sweetheart, and it's perfectly okay." Allison smiled at her, leaning over to hug her quickly. "Isaac is pretty hot for sure. But right now I like being single. You can date him, of course, you have all my blessings."

Y/n pecked her cheek and grinned, hugging her back. "Thanks, sis, I love you."

"I love you too." Allison smiled.

Lydia frowned and smacked both of their arms before deciding to join in on the group hug.

"Meanies," She muttered crossly as Allison and Y/n laughed, wrapping their arms around her tight, "Dare you both to forget me the next time!"

"But... I don't know how to confess to Isaac!" y/n whined, finally breaking away from the hug.

Lydia tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

"I have an idea." She said finally. "Send Isaac over to Al's tonight."

And that was how Y/n found herself blaming herself for the bullet that pierced Scott. 


	5. TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS AS MARVEL CHARACTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Look at these comparisons between marvel and tw comparisons according to my opinion.

Scott McCall as Captain America 

Stiles Stilinski as Bucky/Peter Parker

Derek Hale as Sharon/Tony Stark

Lydia Martin as Scarlett Witch

Allison Argent as Peggy/Natasha/Valkyrie 

Isaac Lahey as Sam Wilson

Theo Raeken as Nebula

Aiden Steiner as Pietro

Ethan Steiner as Scott Lang(Ant Man)

Jackson Whittemore as Dr. Strange

Peter Hale as Loki/Deadpool

Maila Tate/Hale as Bruce Banner/Black Widow

Kira Yukimura as Mantis

Mason Hewitt as Shuri 

Corey Bryant as Peter Quill

Melissa McCall as Pepper Potts

Chris Argent as Happy Hogan

Noah Stilinski as Clint Barton

Liam Dunbar as Groot 

Gerard Argent as Thanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, as I had mentioned some teen wolf characters as marvel characters in the second chapter of this book, this is the whole list, according to me. If you are curious, you can ask why I put a certain tw character as marvel's via comments. You could comment some constructive criticism also, it would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I would love it if you also told me and other readers which teen wolf character, according to you would be most suited as marvel's and why:))


	6. DISCOVERIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took a lot of time to post the new chapter.  
> I had a massive writer’s block and I don’t like some parts of this chapter very much.  
> So, please comment how I could perfect it.
> 
> ENJOY!

It was 6 PM and almost all members of the pack had gathered in Allison's house. Except Isaac and Scott.

"Ugh! But what if they don't come?" Y/n groaned for the 50th time in thirty minutes.

"I give up!"Lydia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and getting up from the seat. "I need a drink. No offense Y/n but you need to chill, gurlll! He'll come."

While Lydia Went to grab a drink, Stiles came to sit next to Y/n.

"He?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Which HE are you talking about Y/n?"

" Its just that... since I came here, I've developed this huge crush on him and we had this plan... I mean Allison suggested this plan to bring him over so I could finally...." Y/n trailed off when she heard Lydia and Allison facepalming themselves simultaneously. Only then did she realize that she had rambled off and almost disclosed her crush, which was not so subtle to Stiles.

She was saved by the knocking at the door right when Stiles was going to launch into his next question parade. She immediately launched off the couch she was sitting at to reach the door in order to avoid Stiles. 

Y/n almost tripped Liam and literally pushed Theo out of the way when they were just about to reach the door. She didn't notice either Liam's amused look or Theo's scowl.

"Sorry!" Y/n shrieked As she opened the door. "Hi, Scott! Isaac! Let's start the Party!!" 

Scott simply quirked one eyebrow and asked, "How much has she had to drink?"

Allison didn't think she would feel anything romantically about Isaac after so long. She had already told Y/n to make a move but the problem was that she realized after a lot of eye contact between them, that she did have some feelings still. 

Y/n had also seen the stolen glances between the former couple. She knew that she couldn't confess to Isaac now. Thus, she took a big step and went to Allison.

"Y/n!" Allison yelled loudly and pulled Y/n into a hug and spoke," So, why haven't you said anything to Isaac babe?"

Everyone's gaze had shifted to them by now so, Y/n subtly unlocked herself from the older girls' arms and pulled her towards a corner. She gave a small smile to the onlookers and once satisfied when they all got engrossed in their own conversations, she spoke softly, " Al, you told me that it was okay to pursue a relationship with Isaac, but everyone could see that you are yearning for him, and him you. And by no means am I gonna split a meant-to-be couple apart. Sis, you weren't able to keep your eyes away from him, I think you two should give it another chance." 

Allison dropped her face into her palms. "Was it that obvious? I'm sorry! And it's just me, you shouldn't worry about all this and go get him!" 

"I could never do that Al. I would never do that. I don't want to come between you two love birds.... anyway it's just a crush and what you have is just..beautiful. So, go and talk with him. Now!" Y/n added the last line giving a light shove to Allison while laughing behind her hand.

As Y/n had expected, Allison and Isaac reconnected easily and soon it was time for the pack puppies and humans to go to their respective homes. Though happy for the couple, Y/n was also terrified at the thought that she'd have to go to sleep alone and the nightmares might be worse. Still, she put on a smile and followed Lydia, Scott, and Stiles out of the door. 

Soon, the nightmares started and she once again started sobbing, trembling in the dark. This time though, she really hoped that she doesn't wake up either Melissa or Scott. 

"Y/n? Open the door, I could hear you cry and no lying won't work." Suddenly Y/n's chain of thoughts was broken as Scott's voice reached her ears. Dammit. She woke him this time!

She again wiped her tears and opened the door to find Scott standing there with his helmet in his hand. When Y/n inquired about it, Scott explained that he's taking her somewhere. 

Y/n had never once in her life rode on the bike underneath the dark skies. Scott attempted to come up with several jokes but most of them were PJs. However, they did not fail to make Y/n laugh with her head thrown back.

Once they reached their destination, which appeared to be a cliff, Scott took her hand and pulled her with him to reach the end. 

Beyond them was the cliff, overlooking the entire city. 


	7. OLD ENEMIES

"Here. Come." Scott took Y'n's hand and led her further towards the cliff, meaning to show her the beautiful city lights from even closer. But as soon as they were about to reach the edge, Y/n shrank back. 

Scott looked at her, startled, then confused. 

"What? Are you afraid of heights?" He asked her. Y/n winced and shrugged. 

"A little." 

Scott smiled softly, a smile that Y/n had come to adore very much. He came over and stood in front of her, lifting her chin up with a finger so she would look him in the eye. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Y/n nodded. She trusted Scott. He wrapped his arms around her tight, tucking her head under his chin. 

"Then trust that I will never let you fall." 

Y/n's eyes prickled with tears. In all her life, she had been running away from things. Running away from people, and places, and love and life itself, because she didn't want to love anyone after her mom left, and her dad didn't even bother to show his face to his daughter. He probably didn't even know that she existed. So she had stubbornly refused to get attached to anyone ever again, lest they break her into pieces and walk away just like them. 

And here she was, in the arms of a man who had the calm of the ocean, and who was full of love, and whose smile was as innocent as a child, and who couldn't bear to harm even a fly. And he was telling her he would protect her. He would be there for her. 

Y/n lifted her head finally, looking up at Scott. They both looked at each other, and Scott leaned in towards her lips, and her heart started beating faster and she closed her eyes. 

The gunshot pierced through the silence of the night. 

Y/N screamed. Her eyes flew wide open, and she couldn't immediately comprehend what was happening. Scott's white turtleneck had turned blood red, and he was doubled over in pain. He was saying something to her, pointing towards the forest behind, but her ears were ringing, and she found herself staring at him incomprehensively. 

She looked up and found herself and Scott surrounded by men holding guns, their faces wearing masks of rage and disgust. She started trembling, pressing herself to Scott, hiding him from view. Scott turned her body to face him, and she looked up, the ringing in her ears finally subsiding.

"Scott, these men- they wil-they will kill you, Scott! The-"

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's only me they want. You listen to me carefully. I will distract them while you run away, okay? You need to run and hide. Fast." 

Y/n was about to reply, but a woman laughed, interrupting her. 

"Oh come on Scott. You don't have to hide anymore. It's just us! Your old friends!"

Y/n found the speaker, a woman somewhat in her mid-forties. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and her smile sent shivers down Y/n's back. It was cruel. Cruel as if she meant to wipe out the world in one go. Why was this woman attacking SCOTT? 

Scott glared at the woman. He had one arm wrapped tightly around Y/n's waist. Y/n was very surprised though, to see that he was no longer looking as if he were in pain, even though he had been shot moments ago. 

"Tamara," Scott spoke in a calm, clear voice. It rang of authority and confidence. Why wasn't he afraid? Tamara was going to murder him! 

"Tamara, this is between you and me. My friend here knows nothing about our feud. Let her go and then you can have me." 

Tamara cocked her head to one side, an eyebrow raised. 

"So, she doesn't know that you're a werewolf?" She asked, smirking. 

Y/n thought she had heard wrong. Maybe her ears were still ringing from the shock. Werewolf? Scott? Why was nothing making sense anymore? She looked up back at Scott, who was looking at her worriedly. He pressed her into himself harder as if he could protect her from everything and everyone in the world. 

"No. She doesn't know anything. Let her go." Scott was almost pleading. Y/n kept trying to say things, ask questions, scream, yell, anything..... But her mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish. 

Tamara shook her head. 

"No can do, Scott. You and your friends killed so many people and their loved ones. You deserve to watch your own die as well."


End file.
